Esqueleto
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: De mi coleccion "locura sobrenatural" llega el turno de los personajes de OP de tener una tenebrosa aventura, es un UA para aclaraciones


**nuevo OS de mi saga locura sobrenatural, aun estoy pensando en que otra criatura y anime saldria bien hacer otro pero por el momento OP fue el tercero ultimo, de hecho ya tenia el fic desde hace como una semana y media pero no tenia tiempo u olvidaba subirlo :p en fin, espero que no sean muy malos y si encuentran alguna incoherencia... no se fijen tanto, lo hacia en los pocos ratos que tneia libre y no se si me quedo presisamente bien... en fin lean y si tienen curiosidad los otros dos OS son de Naruto y Fairy tail respectivamente... **

* * *

**Esqueleto.**

¿Cómo terminó en esa situación? A ella también le gustaría saberlo, todo era culpa de su hiperactivo y nada inteligente de su amigo Monkey D. Luffy y el resto de su tropa.

Bueno suponiendo realmente que la culpable sea ella misma, si, dado que si no se le hubiera ido la lengua soltando el tema de los 7 misterios de su escuela con tal de hacerse la sabelotodo y experta en recolección de información tal vez no se le hubiera metido en la cabeza a ese chico de sombrero de paja el entrar a hurtadillas al edificio a media noche para verificar todos los misterios.

Por fortuna para ella y su cobarde amigo Ussop hasta ahora ya llevaban 5 de los 7, el primero del maniquí de la sala de ciencias que deambula por el aula, resulto que la base era parte de un antiguo reloj que aun funcionaba en parte y a la media noche se activaba realizando los mismos movimientos para anunciar las campanadas, misterio resuelto gracias a que Zoro se lanzara contra el muñeco con intención de cortarlo y Robin por notar el sistema.

El segundo los 12 escalones que al subirlos o bajarlos por alguna razón daban 13, todo era porque al contarlos se distraían con un cartel en la pared y sin darse cuenta incluían un numero de más a la cuenta, nuevamente resuelto por Robin. El tercero la chica que estudiaba en la biblioteca, resultaba que solo era una figura de cartón que algún gracioso dejaba dentro y con la luz asemejaba una chica leyendo.

El del rostro que aparecía en el espejo del baño de mujeres al entrar, solo era el reflejo de una estatua que estaba al otro lado del pasillo y se reflejaba por la luz de la linterna en el espejo momentáneamente. Los extraños gemidos y lamentos en el salón de audiovisuales solo eran los llantos del profesor Marco viendo capítulos viejos de candy-candy.

—Llevamos 5 misterios resueltos y ninguno era bueno —Se quejó algo aburrido el chico con la espada.

—Yo me alegro que ninguno fuera tan aterrador —Comentó la chica del cabello naranja.

—Por supuesto yo sabía desde el principio que no eran nada sobrenatural, solo eran supersticiones de la gente cobarde —Habló con aires superiores el narizón.

—Pues a mi me han parecido muy interesantes —Comentó la segunda joven.

—Pues yo opino igual que Zoro —Apoyó el del sombrero de paja hurgándose la nariz.

—Ustedes son unos malagradecidos, Nami-san y Robin-chan nos invitaron porque esto era impórtate para ellas y lo arruinan gorrones —Regañó el rubio y aspirante a chef, Sanji.

— ¡Yo no los invite! —Señaló molesta la joven mandarina al ser tomada como una de las mentes principales.

—Yo no me puedo quejar, pero espero que el próximo sea ¡Super! —Gritó el aspirante a mecánico Franky mostrando una pose exagerada.

—Por cierto ¿Cuál sigue Robin? —Preguntó Luffy sin hacer caso a nada más.

—El extraño canto pirata que proviene de la sala de música —Respondió con total calma.

— ¡Increíble, un canto pirata! —Exclamó emocionado sin poder ocultarlo.

—Tranquilízate Luffy por como vamos ahora seguro que será una grabadora o algún maestro cantando para no ser ridiculizado durante el día —Comentó con mucha más calma Zoro.

—Lo que me recuerda, ¿Qué piensan hacer con las fotos que le tomaron a Marco-sensei? —Cuestionó la morena con su calma habitual.

—Subirlas a todas las redes sociales por supuesto —Contestaron Zoro, Luffy y Franky al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso, ¿Saben en los problemas que se van a meter?! —Refutó Ussop riñéndolos.

—Tranquilo no lo haremos —Respondió el espadachín con calma.

Eso calmó el ambiente.

—Siempre y cuando nos apruebe en los próximos exámenes —

— ¡Eso es extorsión! —

—Silencio, pueden oírnos —Silenció Robin.

De inmediato volvió la calma Nami pensó que era bueno que tuvieran a alguien de un grado mayor dentro del grupo, exceptuando a Franky que también era un grado mayor pero no más maduro, aunque a veces la morena tampoco era muy sensata que digamos.

Llegaron entre golpes y pequeños gritos por parte de Sanji y Zoro que no dejaban de pelear entre ellos por cualquier tontería, bueno tal vez no tanto ya que Zoro llego al límite de que el rubio intentara ligar tanto con su chica, Robin le había pedido que tuviera paciencia con él pero al parecer eso era imposible.

Al calmarse un poco gracias a la manzana de la discordia en esa pelea, porque al parecer solo buscaban pretextos para pelear, oyeron efectivamente un canto pirata, un canto tenue del que se escuchaban solo algunos fragmentos de la letra, algo sobre el sake y otras cosas que apenas se entendían.

—Muy bien tenemos que ser cuidadosos —Habló Nami tratando de mantener la calma y que nadie metiera la pata, desafortunadamente.

— ¡Oye, Pirata, ¿Estás aquí?! —Gritó el chico del sombrero de paja entrando abruptamente al salón.

—Aquí estoy —Respondió un esqueleto de traje con un peinado afro y un violín en sus huesudas manos.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Él esqueleto habla! —Gritaron aterrados tanto Nami como Ussop abrazándose el uno al otro.

— ¡¿Un esqueleto que habla?, ¿Dónde?! —El mismo esqueleto gritó a todo pulmón asustado — ¡Ah! Ese soy yo, yohohoho —Rió dándose cuenta de la situación.

— ¡De verdad es un esqueleto que habla y se mueve! —Luffy aun seguía emocionado —Ojala Boa y Shirahoshi hubieran venido para ver esto —Comentó causando que su compañera más joven lo viera de una forma nada agradable que ni notó.

Franky solo soltó uno de sus _super_, Zoro sonrió complacido de no tener otro _fracaso_, Sanji no sabía como reacciona y.

—Muy interesante —Comentó Robin fascinada.

— ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?! —Regañó el narizón.

—Debiste ser muy fuerte —Exclamó Luffy.

— ¡Pues no lo parece! —Refutó Nami viendo al esqueleto, puros huesos.

—Pero mira —Señaló al cabello del esqueleto — ¡Es un afro! —

Con solo señalar ese detalle todos concordaron.

— ¡¿Pero qué tiene qué ver el afro?! —Vociferó sin entender.

—Eso tiene todo que ver —Dijo totalmente calmado el antes atemorizado Ussop —Porque es un afro —Todos asintieron.

Nami estaba cada vez peor.

Luffy sin dudar un poco se acercó al cadáver viviente.

—Dime —Hizo una pausa dramática — ¿Puedes cagar? —

— ¡De todas las preguntas que pudiste hacer ¿Tenias qué preguntar eso?! —Regañó la de cabellos naranjas.

—Si, si puedo —

— ¡Y tú no le contestes! —

—Pero Nami tiene razón Luffy, pudiste preguntar algo más importante —Por fin un respiro para la chica por parte de quien menos esperó, el siempre fiel amigo de Luffy, Roronoa Zoro —Como ¿Si puede mear? —Demasiado bello para ser cierto.

— ¡No te atrevas a responder eso! —Amenazó antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

— ¿Realmente es un pirata? —Robin decidió interferir y aprovechó para meterlos a al asunto real.

—Así es, yo era uno de los tantos músicos de la tripulación —Respondió con toda calma — ¿Quisieran escuchar la canción con la que mi tripulación y yo ganamos incontables batallas gracias a su inspiradora letra? —

— ¡Si! —Gritaron al unísono Luffy, Ussop y Franky.

—Yohohohoho. Muy bien los complaceré —Tomó su violín y comenzó con una suave tonada —La... cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no puede caminar, porque no tiene, porque le falta más sake que tomar —

— ¡No me jodas, ¿Quién se emocionaría por algo como eso?! —Gritó Nami molesta.

— ¡Cucaracha! —Gritaron Luffy y Ussop llorando y abrazándose emocionados.

—Estoy super inspirado —Proclamó Franky con su llamativa pose y también llorando.

Nami los vio sin saber como reaccionar.

—Zoro podrías —No terminó su frase debido a que observó como Zoro se limpiaba una lagrima.

—Ya no tiene sake —

— ¿¡Tú también!? —Eso era el colmo.

Otro error.

—Sanji ¿A donde vas? —Preguntó la chica al ver al rubio salir del salón.

—A preparar sake —Respondió con pose cool.

— ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante! —

—Lo que digas Nami-san —Canturreó obedeciendo inmediatamente.

— ¿Es qué acaso no tienes algo mejor que eso? —Reclamó ahora al esqueleto.

—Entiendo, les mostrare otra pero para eso necesito voluntarios que me ayuden con los otros instrumentos —Pidió con toda calma.

—Yo pido la batería —Habló rápidamente el chico de tercero.

—Yo el teclado —Seguido de Sanji.

—Yo tomare el bajo —Dijo Zoro sin muchos ánimos realmente.

—Yo igual —Opinó el narizón.

—Yo quiero la guitarra eléctrica —Pidió Luffy emocionándose cada vez más.

— ¿Qué clase de pirata eras? —Comentó Nami al ver que tomaban un equipo muy avanzado para la época en la que según él estaba vivo.

—Si se trata de música siempre se debe buscar nuevos horizontes y siempre se deben probar otros géneros —Respondió bastante filosófico.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Inquirió Robin con toda calma mientras todos terminaban de prepararse.

—Mi nombre cuando estaba vivo era Brook pero siéntanse libres de llamarme como gusten, después de todo ya estoy muerto, yohohohoho —

—Mucho gusto Brook, Soy Luffy, ellos son Ussop, Sanji, Franky y Zoro —Señaló a los chicos a su lado —Y ellas son Nami y Robin —

—Mucho gusto señoritas —Saludó respetuosamente, al menos algo agradable tenia ese muerto a ojos de Nami —Por cierto ¿Podrían mostrarme sus pants? —Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En segundos ya estaba en el piso por el fuerte golpe de Nami.

—Eso fue muy rudo de su parte encargada de los remates-san —Comentó adolorido.

— ¡¿A quien estás llamando encargada de los remates?! —Reclamó molesta y cuando volteó a ver sus compañeros todos veían a otro lado evitándola.

—Por cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes había tocado algún instrumento antes? —Cuestionó Robin para cambiar el tema.

—No —

—Nunca —

—Jamás —

—Es mi primera vez —

—Cuando tenía tres años —

En resumen, nadie.

—Yohohoho, no se preocupen, yo los guiaré —Habló confiado el pirata afro —Puedo ver que tienen talento, aunque yo no tengo ojos, Yohohoho —

—Te juro que si es otro de tus trucos —Amenazó la encargada de los… _me mira feo_... digo Nami.

—No te preocupes, esta es indiscutiblemente la mejor, ¿Listos? —Todos asintieron y Brook comenzó con una nota suave —Yo… ¡Soy un cacahuate! —

Al instante todos comenzaron a tocar la música de rock.

— ¡Tú eres un cacahuate!, ¡Todos somos cacahuates!, ¡Cacahuate, cacahuate! —Brook seguia cantando con toda el alma secundado por Luffy haciendo coro.

No sabía que era peor, tener a un esqueleto de un pirata afro cantando una estúpida canción de rock o que sus amigos le hicieran coro. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta no podía ser peor.

—Robin dejemos a estos hombres seguir con sus tonterías y nosotras sigua… ¿Robin? —Llamó al notar que desapareció de su lado.

Al ver nuevamente a la banda observó a su amiga al lado de Zoro tocando una pandereta siguiéndoles el juego, desde luego pensó que Robin era tan cuerda como ella cuando la conoció pero a veces parecía tanto o más desequilibrada que el resto.

Justo cuando se disponía a parar todo el disparate otra voz se le adelantó.

— ¡¿Quieren callarse?! —Al instante los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y todo el lugar quedo en silencio total.

En el banquillo frente al piano comenzó a formarse una figura femenina de cabellera rosa.

—Son muy ruidosos y no me dejan practicar en paz —Regañó antes de comenzar a tocar el piano.

Nami no soportó más

— ¡Kyaa! —Gritó tomando a Luffy del cuello de su camisa arrastrándolo fuera del salón y escuela, seguida de Ussop, Sanji y Franky.

— ¡Un fantasma, le temo a los fantasmas! —Brook al igual que los otros salió a toda velodcidad.

— ¿Cuál es el escándalo? —Comentó Zoro como si nada.

—Hola guapo —Saludó la fantasma flotando cerca del rostro del espadachín.

Este ni reaccionó hasta que Robin lo jaló de una oreja sacándolo del lugar.

—Que aburridos —Exclamó antes de regresar al piano.

Sobra decir que Nami y Ussop no pisaron el aula de música en un buen tiempo, no supieron que fue de Brook hasta que salió en tv recibiendo un premio por su disco _Cacahuate_ convirtiéndose en una celebridad.

Luffy seguía siendo Luffy y de hecho pocas cosas cambiaron con el resto que no vale la pena mencionarlos…

Si se preguntan por el último misterio, pues se dice que quien lo sepa no vera el final de one piece, ¿Realmente quieren saberlo?

* * *

**si, si, ya lo se, el final fue muy parecido al de Naruto pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa, pero solo queda preguntar... ¿de verdad quieren saberlo? XD**


End file.
